


Snapdragon

by Infinity_Blossom8



Series: Infinite Foliage [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Blossom8/pseuds/Infinity_Blossom8
Summary: After rescuing his padawan from traffickers, Anakin closes off the bond between them only for Obi-wan to plead to his master to reopen it. Sex and revelations transpire.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Infinite Foliage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202756
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Snapdragon

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read my fanfiction for Star Wars prequels:  
> 1) If you actually like Palpatine. He will always be written as the bad guy.  
> 2) If you are a fan of Padme. She will be written as either non-existent, irrelevant, or aimed to be a mean/"bad" character.  
> 3) If you are not a fan of Dooku, Grievous, or Maul. They will be written in a good light or non-existent/irrelevant.

‘Master is furious!’ thought Obi-wan. He gripped his padawan braid as he followed behind his master to his ship, trying to ease his worry and uneasy from his master’s rolling emotional fury that he was broadcasting loudly in the bond.

Anakin strode back with harsh steps to the starship he borrowed from the Jedi Temple to go rescue his padawan from traffickers on Corellia.

Once the two stepped up the ramp of the ship, Anakin harshly said, “Wait in the medbay.”

Obi-wan flinched from his master’s brutal command but easily complied with a ‘Yes master’ and headed towards the med bay.

Anakin started up the ship, put the coordinates for Coruscant in, lifted up the ship’s ramp, and then stirred the ship off of Corellia. Once the ship reached space, the coordinates for Coruscant set in, plunging the ship into a hyperlane headed for Coruscant.

Anakin sighed by rubbing the palms of his hands upon his eyes.

‘I hope Obi-wan didn’t see my eyes.’ pondered Anakin internally. He exhaled once more to steady his force signature before he left the cockpit to go to Obi-wan in the medbay.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan was pacing in the medbay, reeling with the upcoming reprimand that his master was coming to give him. He started to sweat profusely by his anxiety and nerves, muttering that his robes and tunic were too itchy to wear. He removed his outer robe and inner tunic, leaving his chest bare and exposed.

Anakin opened the door to the medbay just as Obi-wan had removed the last of his upper clothing, causing Obi-wan to turn beet red and trying to cover himself up in front of his master.

Anakin averted his gaze from his flushed padawan and gave an icy glare towards Obi-wan before grunting, “Stop pacing and sit on the exam table, padawan.”

Obi-wan immediately stopped his movements and abruptly sat down on the exam table, still trying to cover himself.

Anakin walked over to his padawan and roughly gripped Obi-wan’s wrists to desist his squirming to clothe himself in front of his master. Obi-wan went rigid from the touch but consented by placing his hands on his lap which allowed Anakin to release his iron grip upon his wrists.

Obi-wan then bowed his head, trying his best to hide his shame from his master.

Anakin sighed but thought he should go with a softer approach.

“Padawan, look at me,” charged Anakin to his padawan with a gentle voice.

Obi-wan relented and stared at the azure eyes of his master.

‘They’re not gold anymore…’ thought Obi-wan as he still gawked openly at his master.

A small silence occurred before Anakin coughed to break the ice, “Obi-wan, do you mind telling me how those traffickers captured you?”

Obi-wan answered with a somewhat quiet but loud enough response for his master to hear, “I was following right behind you master but sensed a disturbance in the force that needed my attention. Once you stopped to buy supplies at a merchant shop, I left to find the disturbance but fell for a trap by the Twi-lek woman who pretended to be assaulted by her accomplices. Her brother came from behind me to shock me and then placed a force suppression collar. They were going to take me to Zygerria before…”

Obi-wan stopped mid-sentence for his master to continue with, “Before I stepped in.”

Obi-wan nodded and his vision drifted to his hands in lap.

‘I can’t tell Master that when he rescued me by slicing through the traffickers that his eyes were bright gold.’ reflected Obi-wan internally.

“Do you know how I felt when I suddenly couldn’t sense you in our bond?” questioned Anakin, shifting the conversation.

Obi-wan shook his head no and then the bond between the two went silent on his master’s end.

“Clearly the penalty for disappearing on me and almost being abducted from traffickers should be a closed off bond between us until we are back to the Jedi Temple for a more scrutinous punishment.” said Anakin with venom in his voice.

Obi-wan was stupefied by the chastisement his master just executed. He tried reaching out to the bond between his master and him but only felt a durasteel wall.

Anakin then stood to leave to go back to the cockpit. When he reached the door to the medbay, with his back turned against his padawan, he stated bitterly, “This punishment is harder on me than it is you.”

Anakin returned to the cockpit, taking a seat in the pilot’s seat. He needed to meditate (even though he hated to do so). He wrestled internally to whether Obi-wan saw the change of his eye color or not. He huffed loudly then closed his eyes, trying to meditate somewhat in the pilot seat.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan was going crazy. His master never closed off the bond, ever. He always had his master’s powerful force signature in the back of his mind for comfort, assurance, and acceptance. He felt the inner tunic for his upper body; it was somewhat dry from his earlier sweaty episode. He covered his upper body with the inner tunic then headed towards the cockpit to speak with his master. He shifted side to side at the door leading to the cockpit, but with the wave of his hand, the door slid open.

Anakin had already sensed his padawan’s force signature fluctuating on the other side of the cockpit’s door before he swiveled the pilot seat to face Obi-wan. As he did so, the door slid open, and he was unexpectedly full of a lap of his padawan. Obi-wan had wrapped his arms around his master’s neck and awkwardly nuzzled his head underneath Anakin’s neck while his legs dangled on either side of his master’s hips.

“Master, please open the bond again!” desperately exclaimed Obi-wan as he nestled further into the neck of his master.

Anakin didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, he always spoiled his padawan and cherished when his padawan actually reciprocated the affection he displayed towards him. On the other hand, he rarely had Obi-wan practically throw himself at his master. He grunted then pushed Obi-wan slightly away from himself to give a small distance between the two of them. Obi-wan was about to plead again before Anakin stopped him with a hand to his lips.

“I’m sorry, padawan. I know I shouldn’t have closed off the bond,” said Anakin with a soothing, atoning voice. He then rested his forehead upon Obi-wan’s and hummed somewhat as he opened back up his side of the bond.

Once the side of the bond from Anakin unlocked, Obi-wan exploded with feelings of love, adoration, and protectiveness from his master and slightly teared up.

“Thank you, Master,” smiled Obi-wan as brightly as he could. He then closed the distance between his master and himself with a chaste kiss. However, Anakin chased after Obi-wan’s lips.

The kiss between them wasn’t rushed but a confirmation between the two that they were both safe as well as an apology for the events that occurred.

Eventually Anakin angled his head to deepen the kiss which caused Obi-wan to moan into their mouths allowing Anakin to slide his tongue inside his padawan’s mouth.

‘ _Need you…_ ’ sent Obi-wan through the bond. Anakin smirked from the declaration. While not lessening the kiss between them, Anakin gripped his padawan around his waist, lifting them both off the pilot seat, and walked in a somewhat hurried pace to the only bedroom in the ship. Once he got to the door of the bedroom, he waved the door open, and hastily deposited his padawan on top of large bed.

“Padawan, you know the drill,” grunted Anakin as he started removing his robes, tunics, belt, boots, and underwear. Obi-wan was flushed from the prior kissing session but fluently assented to his master’s instructions.

Once both were fully naked, Anakin climbed on top of Obi-wan resuming their kissing but with a more ferocious intent. Obi-wan moaned and squirmed underneath his master.

‘ _Master,_ _please_!’ shouted Obi-wan through the bond. Anakin grinned but put some distance between the two and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer.

“Obi-wan, hands and knees,” directed Anakin. Obi-wan obliged and presented his fluttering hole to his master. Anakin groaned from the sight. He then put a heavy amount of lube on one of his fingers and started fingering his padawan’s waiting hole. Obi-wan moaned from the intrusion but happily complied to his master’s finger.

Anakin prepped Obi-wan up to three of his fingers before he deemed Obi-wan ready for his cock and all the while Obi-wan wriggled his ass and pushed back against his master’s fingers to seek the fullness he so desperately required.

Anakin removed his fingers to slick up his cock which caused Obi-wan to whine. Anakin smirked from his padawan’s impatience but once his cock was lubed up, he positioned himself to Obi-wan’s hole and slowly pushed through the tight muscle, causing an excruciating groan to fall from both of them for the pleasurable sensation of joining as one body.

Anakin gripped his padawan’s hips and started a steady rhythm. Obi-wan pushed back with each down thrust to seek the fullness he so hopelessly needed from his master’s cock.

‘ _Faster Master! Harder!_ ’ pleaded Obi-wan through the bond. Anakin happily agreed to his padawan’s desire. He then picked up his thrusts at a more brutal pace, aiming with rigorous precision to Obi-wan’s prostrate.

Obi-wan grunted and moaned from the unbelievable and pleasurable pace his master was going at his hole.

‘ _Master!—Nee—need…to see---you!_ ’ yelled Obi-wan through the bond. Anakin abruptly stopped his savage pace, flipped Obi-wan onto his back, and resumed his wild, excruciating pace into his padawan’s hole.

‘ _Mine!_ ’ growled Anakin through the bond as well as physically. Obi-wan replied with a ‘ _Yours! Always yours, Master! I love you!_ ’ through the bond as he came with a loud cry.

Once Obi-wan’s orgasm leveled out, he stared up at the golden eyes of his master with awe as Anakin kept thrusting into his hole, chasing his orgasm.

“Master, your eyes are beautiful,” said Obi-wan in wonder as he shakily held his master’s face with his hands. When Obi-wan saw the true color of his master’s eyes, Anakin spilled a heavy load of cum into his padawan’s hole. Soon, Anakin’s orgasm dissipated which allowed him to remove his cock from his padawan’s hole. He used the force to call a nearby towel to clean up the cum between the two as well as the cum dripping out of Obi-wan’s abused hole.

Anakin was about to retreat from the bed before Obi-wan grabbed his wrist. “Master, please don’t leave,” begged Obi-wan. Anakin was facing away from his padawan. His eyes were still gold; he couldn’t meet the blue-green eyes of his padawan.

“Padawan, I’m sorry. I never wanted you to see the true color of my eyes.” feebly said Anakin while trying to relinquish the grip of his padawan upon his wrist.

Obi-wan let go of his master’s wrist to only hug Anakin from behind.

“Master, I don’t care if you have gold irises. I love you.” Said Obi-wan as he nuzzled the back of his master’s neck, projecting into their bond acceptance and love.

Anakin sagged against the hold of his padawan.

‘ _I love you too, padawan mine. Thank you._ ’ smiled Anakin through the bond as well as physically. Obi-wan beamed from his master’s thoughts of love and cherishment.

Whether his master was a Sith or a grey Jedi, Obi-wan could care less. His master would always love him and have his back just like he does for his master.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Spice_Runner's 'With the will of the force, In the palm of my hand'.


End file.
